Maybe Dating
by Magpies and Pie
Summary: Akane and Kougami are on a date. Maybe. Probably not. In fact, it was just a joke. But Ginoza is jealous anyway, leaving Kagari and Yayoi having to deal.


It was a sunny day, with blue skies and a cool summer breeze. A perfect day to go out. Of course, Kagari was stuck indoors with a computer screen glaring at him for not working. He sighed and stretched lazily in his chair.

"Gino-saaan," he drawled out. "Is there no fieldwork we could do? No jealous boyfriends stalking their ex-girlfriends? Maybe an oppressed middle-aged businessman sick of his daily life? It's such a beautiful day and we're wasting it by doing paperwork."

The Inspector didn't even look up from his own screen, fingers furiously typing away and face fixed in a firm mask of concentration. Kagari let out another sigh and glanced round the half-empty office.

"Say, Gino-san, where's Masaoka-san, Akane-chan and Kou-chan?"

Gino still refused to even speak.

Instead, Yayoi offered an answer. "Masaoka-san is having his arm checked up today, don't you remember? As for Tsunemori and Kougami, they both said they had something important to do. They seemed to be in a hurry so I didn't get any details."

"Eh? They're doing work behind our backs? That makes no sense," Kagari exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing.

"Maybe they're on a date," she suggested.

Ginoza's fingers froze in mid-type.

However, the conversation had ended there. Yayoi continued with whatever task was at hand as if Akane-chan and Kou dating was the most normal thing in the world. Kagari tried to conform as well, since there were about four different case reports he had to finish by the end of the day. It just didn't help that there was a dark aura just boiling a couple of desks away.

He slyly glanced over at Ginoza who was taking a break by drowning his plants with lukewarm coffee. The coffee eventually ran out but Ginoza was still frozen there with his cup upturned over the submerged cactus. He seemed deep in thought- or perhaps denial considering the conflicted look on his face.

Why the Inspector was suddenly oozing malicious energy which would no doubt send his Psycho Pass skyrocketing, Kagari had no freaking idea.

Oh wait.

He did have an idea.

He gently nudged his neighbouring colleague with an elbow to catch her attention.

"Hey, is Gino-san... _jealous_?" he whispered behind a cupped hand.

Yayoi arched an eyebrow. "Of what? Tsunemori and Kougami dating? It was only a joke."

_If you're gonna joke, at least don't do it with a straight face._ Kagari wanted to say but decided against it in case he got a keyboard to the head. He inclined his head at Ginoza to enforce what he was saying.

"Is it really okay to leave him like that? Or the plant like that even?"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"He looks more like a latent criminal than both of us right now!"

Yayoi finally craned her head to examine the Inspector properly.

"He's not even working anymore," she observed. "What do you think he's doing?"

"If he's as jealous as I think he is, he's probably thinking over Akane-chan's and Kou-chan's relationship," Kagari replied. When he received a disbelieving look from his fellow Enforcer he decided to make a little demonstration. "Watch this then," he hissed under his breath before waving his hand in the air and calling out "Hey Gino-san!"

Said Inspector looked up finally.

"Hey, Gino-san! I was wondering about Akane-chan. She's pretty cute, right? I mean, just thinking about it she's really nice and.. hey Gino-san, why you glaring at me? I'm only trying to start a little conversation... y'know, since Akane-chan is really... oh, okay... I'll um... I'll just get back to work now..." he lowered his hand and turned to his screen again solemnly.

Yayoi folded her arms with her lips curling thoughtfully. She leaned back a little so she could whisper "Okay, you may be right."

With one eye still on Ginoza and his black aura, Kagari whispered back, "Any ideas on how to make Gino-san snap out of that gloomy state?"

Instead of replying, Yayoi swivelled on her chair so she was facing Kagari completely, much to his surprise. Before he could quietly ask her what she was planning, she cut him off by clearing her throat.

"I wonder how Tsunemori and Kougami are doing on their date," she said loudly, voice uncharacteristically animated.

Ginoza's deathly gaze moved away from his computer and towards their direction once more. Jaw unhinging in dismay, Kagari tried to shush his colleague without making it too obvious but Yayoi chose to ignore all signs.

"I bet they're having fun," she continued. "Because, Kougami makes the pefect date, right? I mean, unlike _some _people, he never argues with Tsunemori-"

Her declaration hit Ginoza like a homerun.

"He is always there to protect her-"

Another successful batting.

"And he has abs which can instantly catch the attention of five straight girls and one gay man."

Even Kagari had winced at that one. Ginoza looked as if he was almost out of the pitch.

"Um, Kunidzuka..." Kagari began. "Aren't you interested in gir-"

"He can be surprisingly sweet as well, and girls love guys who openly care," Yayoi cut him off neatly. "You have to admit, with the way he keeps asking after her it's pretty obvious."

"Kunidzuka, I have no idea what you're trying t-"

"But he's even better with the flirting department," she interrupted him again sharply.

And that statement had definitely caught Ginoza's attention.

"Don't you remember Sasayama, Kougami's old partner?" Yayoi reminded them. "Total womanizer and bit of a lecher, but when he played his cards right, he always managed to sneak a woman into his room. From what I heard from the other girls, Kougami's learnt the trade from him and is pretty good at stealing their hearts."

Kagari had paled quite significantly in the course of the short conversation, but nowhere near as much as Ginoza who was on the verge of turning into a ghost.

"Um, a-are you saying he's going to make a move on Akane-chan?" Kagari stammered.

"She won't even see it coming," Yayoi replied gravely. "Next thing you know it, she'll be charmed away into his bedroom an-"

Ginoza suddenly flew over his desk and scrambled out of the office faster than he had ever done before.

There was silence.

A few papers slid off his desk.

Yayoi began logging out of her computer and picking up her bag.

"Kunidzuka, did Gino-san just...?"

"Off to save Akane-chan, probably. The fresh air will clear his head out so we haven't got anything to worry about," she deadpanned and began heading out of the door as well. "Since there's no one here, I guess we can go home."

"Uh... right..."

More silence.

"S-Say, Kunidzuka, you were joking again, right? Y'know, about Kou-chan planning to flirt with Akane-chan and everything, right?"

* * *

Meanwhilst in the middle of a large shopping mall; Akane had bumped into a friend and had quickly engaged in some small talk whilst her companion waited patiently behind them.

"Aren't you meant to be in work today?" Yuki asked, adjusting her handbag over her shoulder.

Akane waved a hand at Kougami's general direction. "I'm here with Kougami-san to buy a colleague an emergency birthday present," she explained sheepishly. "For some reason, none of them celebrate eachother's birthdays and I'm planning to break that tradition. Seriously, I only just found out my colleague's birthday is tomorrow!"

"It's not like any of us are really that close," Kougami muttered.

Yuki's cheeks began to warm and a huge grin flooded her face. "Oh wow, you're on a date with such a cute guy! Very nice to meet you, Kougami-san. Please take good care of Akane!"

In response, Akane's eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

"Oh no, we're not on a date!" she interjected, shaking her head frantically. "Li-Like I said before, we're here just to buy a birthday present and cake for Ginoza-san. I don't know him very well and since Kougami-san used to be partners with him, I thought he could help. Isn't that right, Kougami-san?"

No reply.

"Kougami-san? This isn't a date, right? Kougami-san?"

* * *

**Because I enjoy picking on Gino and am fresh out of good plot ideas. Still, this was pretty fun hahaha**

_**Pie.**_


End file.
